


I'm Here for You

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been bottling up his thoughts and then he can't take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here for You

Dan had been quite down recently, with a lot of things on his mind that were making him anxious. He had tried to keep them inside and not to make his boyfriend worry about him, but it had proved to be a bit more difficult. Dan noticed that Phil had seen the change in his behaviour and the way Dan seemed to be lost in his own thoughts a lot more lately. Dan had found Phil looking at him with a worried expression a few times when he thought that Dan couldn’t see. Dan didn't mention it, and neither did Phil.

One afternoon when they were cooking dinner for themselves Dan's assumptions were proved right when Phil suddenly asked him a question.

"Dan?" Phil asked looking Dan straight in the eyes. "I hope you know that you can talk to me? I'd rather listen to what's bothering you than see you fall apart."

"Yeah, I know," Dan answered. He noticed how Phil wasn't pressuring him to tell him anything, he was simply telling Dan that he could talk to him if he felt the need to. And Dan appreciated that. He didn't feel like he was ready to share all these thoughts with someone yet and deep down he thought that he would just be bothering Phil.

"You can trust me," Phil said with a hint of sadness in his voice. It clearly hurt him that he couldn't do anything to make Dan feel better.

"I know," Dan said again. It wasn't that he couldn't trust Phil. Phil was probably the only person in his life that he could trust completely. He knew that Phil wouldn't tell anyone, nor would he laugh at Dan. No, it wasn't trust that was worrying Dan.

A couple of days passed, Dan sinking deeper and deeper in his thoughts and more desperately feeling like he wanted to talk to someone, to get the thoughts out of his head. A part of him still felt like he was going to bother Phil, but eventually he decided to talk to him. After all Phil had said himself that he didn't want to see Dan falling apart and quite honestly that was what Dan was starting to feel like. Like he was falling apart.

"Phil?!" Dan yelled through the apartment.

"In the office," Dan heard the reply.

Dan walked to the office and saw Phil sitting in front of the computer, editing his new video.

Phil turned with his chair to look at Dan when he heard the other person entering the room. "What is it Dan?" He asked.

Dan stood there for a moment deciding how to start. He looked fidgety for a moment but then being lost for words decided to just close the distance between him and Phil and hug him. Dan put his arms tightly around Phil and put his head on Phil's shoulder.

It took Phil a moment to register what had happened but as soon as he was caught up with the situation he stood up and returned the hug, holding Dan tightly. He knew this must have been because of the way Dan had been lately, and he felt desperate to help him somehow.

"Dan, it's okay, you can talk to me. I'll listen, I'm here for you."

_I'm here for you_

That simple sentence almost made Dan want to cry. Phil was there for him. He wouldn't be annoyed. No, it was like Phil said the other day. He wanted to listen. All his life Dan had felt that he was bothering other people with his problems. And even if they said they didn't mind Dan was convinced that deep down they did, that they were being too polite to tell the truth. But not Phil. Phil seemed so honest and he wouldn't lie to Dan about something like this. Seeing Dan upset clearly made Phil upset too. Phil cared for Dan.

Phil sat them down on the sofa and took Dan's hands in his to still hold him somehow, but giving him space to talk.

And so Dan talked. It felt like once he started he couldn't stop. It was like he had opened some sort of dam and soon he was telling him everything. He told Phil all that had been bothering him lately and not even once did Phil interrupt. He seemed to be listening and paying attention to everything Dan said, nodding and encouraging Dan to continue every once in a while when Dan found it hard to find the words. After what seemed like forever Dan had told Phil about his stressing about youtube and the constant questions about when he was going to upload, his thoughts on if this was really what he wanted to do with his life, what would happen in his life in a few years time, and so on.

"...so yeah, that's what has been on my mind these past few days. Sorry if I've been a bit distant. I've had a lot in my head." Dan ended his talking, looking at Phil.

"I'm so sorry you've had to deal with all of that on your own but I'm glad that you talked to me now," Phil said. "These things have clearly been bothering you and I was being honest when I said that you can talk to me if you want. Sometimes it helps to just tell someone, to get the thoughts out, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Phil asked. "I just... I thought that I was making it a bigger deal than it actually is. I felt that I would have just been bothering you for no reason." Dan tried to explain his train of thought.

"That's nonsense," Phil told him. "You never bother me."

"I know."

"Promise me that you'll talk to me next time you feel like this. I don't want you to have to think about all of this alone. It's not good for you." Phil looked Dan in the eyes.

"I promise," Dan said and hugged Phil.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting used to this site. This fic was originally posted on my tumblr and it's been beta-ed by theinvisiblephan.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
